I'll be there
by DrWeaver
Summary: Et si elle ne feignait pas? Et si elle lui avouait ses sentiments? Voilà ce qu'il aurait pu se passer.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir tout le monde. Me voici avec une nouvelle fic'. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres elle aura (pas beaucoup en tout cas). Cela se passe au tout début de la saison 4, juste après le coup de feu à l'enterrement de Montgomery. C'est juste le temps de sa convalescence._

_Bon, c'est peut-être du déjà vu, pour certains ou certaines mais j'avais envie de l'écrire à ma sauce. So enjoy ^^_

**Titre : I'll be there**

__Un bip, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Un plop. Deux plops. Trois plops. J'ouvre les yeux. La lumière m'agresse. La couleur blanchâtre de la pièce aussi. Où suis-je ? Je ne sais pas. Je lève les mains, une par une. Des fils y sont accrochés et au bout de ces fils, des machines. Je regarde autour de moi, remarquant toutes les machines autour de moi. Je commence à comprendre où je suis mais pourquoi y suis-je ? Puis les images reviennent. Une par une, seconde par seconde. L'enterrement de notre capitaine, mon discours, le tir, Castle.

…

Castle

…

"Je t'aime" et plus rien.

Je regarde un peu cette chambre. Spartiate comme une chambre d'hôpital mais remplie de bouquets de fleurs. J'imagine que le commissariat y est pour quelque chose, sans compter l'équipe. Mon regard se pose sur le reste. Personne à mes côtés. Même pas Castle. J'aurai juré qu'il serait resté à mon chevet tout ce temps.

"Pourquoi je pense à lui?" pensais-je.

J'ai un petit ami. Qui plus est, est un médecin. D'ailleurs, il est où, Josh ? Lui non plus n'est pas là. Surprenant venant de lui. Il est tellement protecteur qu'il en est difficile de croire à son absence. M'enfin, il doit sûrement travailler à cette heure-ci.

Une infirmière entre, après avoir frappé trois coups. Heureuse de me voir réveiller, elle me demande de mes nouvelles, prend mes constantes, vérifie le pansement et part prévenir mon petit-ami chirurgien. Mais avant de partir, je l'interpelle.

- Excusez-moi, _dis-je, avant qu'elle ne franchisse le bas de la porte_. Vous pourriez aussi prévenir mon partenaire s'il vous plaît?

Elle me regarda, intriguée.

- Richard Castle.

Elle hoche de la tête et sort, me laissant seule dans cette pièce, d'une ambiance blanchâtre et tellement froide. Je sens que ma convalescence va être longue. Très longue.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques minutes plus tard, Josh entre à son tour. Je lui souris timidement. Je me sens mal car je me rend compte que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. D'ailleurs, ce dernier est dans ma tête à longueur de temps et ce depuis que je suis réveillée. Mon partenaire.

- Comment ça va mon ange ? _Me demande-t-il en me prenant la main_.

- Ca pourrait aller mieux mais je suis là.

Silence.

- Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais. Enfin … tu nous as tous fait peur.

Je souris légèrement.

- Ca fait combien de temps ?

- Deux jours. On t'a plongé dans un léger coma.

Deux jours ? Autant de temps, Et j'imagine que je devrais rester ici quelques jours, sous observation.

- Tu m'as fait peur, _me répète-t-il_.

Cela fait maintenant quelques temps que je doute sur les sentiments envers « motobicycle boy », comme certains aiment à l'appeler. Mais avec la déclaration de Castle, j'ai compris que je perdais mon temps avec Josh. Que je ne l'aime pas, qu'il est pour moi qu'un simple ami. Alors, ce que je m'apprête à faire ne va pas lui plaire.

- Josh, faut que l'on parle! Dis-je.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, ne voulant pas fuir devant mes responsabilités.

- Généralement, quand quelqu'un dit cette phrase, c'est jamais bon signe. Tu voudrais arrêter là, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, _continuai-je_. Ce n'est pas toi qui est en cause. C'est moi. Je t'aime mais plus comme un ami.

- Tu es amoureuse de lui ? De l'écrivaillon ? C'est ça ?

- Josh, s'il te plait, ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont.

- Tu sais, ce gars veut juste coucher avec toi, _reprend-il, s'énervant de plus en plus_. Ce mec veut juste t'ajouter à sa longue liste de conquêtes.

Il se retourne, me tournant ainsi le dos.

- Dès qu'il aura ce qu'il voudra, il te jettera, Kate, _continue-t-il_. Et tu te retrouvera toute seule.

- Josh…

Et il quitte la pièce, non sans un dernier regard. C'est à ce moment-là que mon partenaire a décidé d'arriver.

- Hey Castle ! Entrez ! dis-je en essayant de ne pas montrer mon désarroi.  
- Salut !  
- Vous me dévisagez. J'ai une salle tête, je n'en doute pas… Lui dis-je en passant une main dans ces cheveux.  
- Non, je croyais bien ne jamais vous revoir, dit-il en souriant légèrement.

Un silence s'installe. Pas le genre de silence lourd, pesant. Celui-là est léger, calme.

- J'ai appris que vous ouvriez une boutique de fleurs… alors je suis venu vous approvisionner, _me dit-il en déposant les fleurs sur sa table de nuit._

Je lui souris.

- Elles étaient toutes là quand je me suis réveillée… Je pense qu'elles viennent presque toutes du poste. Je vais en entendre parler un bon bout de temps j'imagine… _Lui répondis-je en souriant légèrement._  
- Oh probablement !  
- Merci, soufflai-je.

- Always.

C'est devenu notre mot d'ordre. Celui qui nous maintient la tête hors de l'eau.

- Vous savez Kate, on retrouvera celui qui vous à tirer dessus. On n'a pas encore de piste valable mais avec Ryan et Esposito on travaille d'arrache-pied… Je vous le promets, on rendra justice à Montgomery, votre mère et à tous ceux qui sont mort à cause du dragon.

J'imagine qu'ils sont déjà dessus depuis deux jours. Au vu des traits tirés et des cernes sur son visage, il n'a pas dû dormir beaucoup depuis. Les garçons non plus, d'ailleurs.

- Kate, vous vous souvenez du coup de feu ?

Oh que je me souviens maintenant. Tout est clair, comme de l'eau de roche. Mais sa question doit faire référence à sa déclaration.

- Je me souviens de vous au-dessus de moi, me demandant de rester en vie.

Faut-il lui parler de ces trois petits mots ? Lui dire que c'est réciproque ? Oui, il le faut. N'étant plus avec Josh officiellement, je me dois de lui dire. J'aime cet homme.

- Je me souviens de tout, _continuai-je_. De ces trois petits mots sortis de votre bouche. J'ai juste besoin encore d'un tout petit peu de temps, _dis-je en lui prenant la main_.

J'esquissais un léger sourire, en le regardant dans ses yeux bleus océans. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas t'attendre encore quelques jours.

- J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra,_ répond-il, grand sourire aux lèvres_.

Nos mains se touchent, nos doigts s'entremêlent. Je sens mon cœur vaciller. Des frissons me parcourent le corps entier.

Je lui ai dit « oui ». Certes, c'est sous-entendu. Mais … c'est « oui ».

- Les médecins vous ont dit combien de jours vous devriez rester ici ? _Me demande-t-il_.

- On pourrait peut-être se tutoyer, non ? Ca serait une bonne chose.

- Pas faux, _réplique-t-il, en souriant_.

Un hochement de tête plus tard, je reprend.

- Je pense qu'ils vont me garder une petite semaine en observation puis me renvoyer chez moi…  
- Je suppose que vous … tu … ne reprendras pas directement le travail, vu les événements.  
- Sans doute…

Nos doigts toujours entrelacés, son pouce fait instinctivement des ronds sur ma peau. Ça a le mérite de m'apaiser.

- Je suis sûre que vous allez vous ennuyer au poste sans moi, _dis-je en esquissant un large sourire_. Et surtout ne dis pas le contraire, je te connais assez bien pour le savoir.

Il arbore un air boudeur, comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit de bêtises. Je ris face à de telle situation.

- Aïe, _dis-je en me tenant la poitrine_.

Je pose ma tête contre l'oreiller, en essayant de reprendre un rythme de respiration normal. Cela ne fait que quelques heures que je suis réveillée et bizarrement, je n'ai qu'une hâte: rentrer chez moi et boire un bon verre de vin.

- Tu veux rester ce soir ?

- Si tu le souhaites.

J'hoche la tête. Maintenant qu'il est là, je ne veux pas qu'il parte. La soirée ne fait que commencer mais avec lui à mers côtés, elle risque d'être merveilleuse.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir tout le monde._

_Me revoilà donc avec la suite. Je suis désolée de l'attente, l'inspiration n'était pas au rendez-vous pour ce second chapitre. Alors, je vous avouerai qu'il est énormément trop petit et je m'en excuse platement. Je voulais juste ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps mais promis, le prochain reprendra la taille « normale ». Maintenant, place aux reviews :_

_CrazySerie76 : Contente que ce début te plaise ^^_

_Castle-BB156-Bones : moi aussi, j'aurai adoré voir ça à ce moment-là mais ça n'aurait pas été plus sensationnel à la fin de la saison ^^_

_Camlapro : ça sera une fic (pour le nombre de chapitres, j'en sais rien, j'y vais à l'aveugle lol)_

_chris65 : oui, ben le cliff, on l'a bien senti venir quand même XD D'ailleurs, maintenant, j'aimerai être en Septembre pour savoir sa réponse lol_

_leonhugo : j'aurai aussi aimé que ca se passe comme ça mais bon on est pas Marlowe XD_

_Elisalef : merci beaucoup ^^_

_Guest : la voilà enfin ^^_

_Fifouil : le bisounours, c'est ce que je préfère ^^_

_Castlefan : désolée pour l'attente. J'essayerai de ne pas trop tarder pour poster le reste ^^_

_lilie 76 : la suite, c'est maintenant (pas de changement pour moi lol)_

_Pandora60 : j'ai déjà une petite idée de ce qu'il va se tramer mais rien de très concluant ^^_

_seve2904 : merci de vouloir t'accrocher ^^_

_Bon je vous laisse maintenant avec le chapitre. Moi, je m'en retourne avec l'autre histoire, (pour que vous puissiez avoir la suite rapidement ^^), Enjoy ^^_

**Chapitre 2**

Le jour se lève tout doucement. Les quelques signes de lumières passent à travers les volets, mal fermés, de la chambre. Je regarde l'heure. 6H32. Encore trop tôt. Mais pas le temps de se rendormir, l'infirmière est là.

- Bien dormie ? _Me demande-t-elle, avec un léger sourire._

- Plutôt bien, oui. C'est même la première fois depuis des mois que je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien reposée.

Elle hoche de la tête et regarde mes constantes. Elle ne dit mot mais semble satisfaite.

- Pas de douleur, ni de zones endolories ?

- Un peu mal à la tête mais au sinon, ça va.

Pour quelqu'un qui vient de frôler la mort, je m'en sors plutôt bien.

- Ok. On va vous donner ce qu'il faut mais d'abord, je dois vous changer ce pansement, _dit-elle, en montrant du menton à l'endroit de ma cicatrice_.

Quelques minutes passent, sans que ni l'une n l'autre ne parle. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler de toute façon. Et puis, j'ai plus important à faire.

- Vous avez de la chance qu'il soit là.

- Hum, pardon ? _Dis-je, en sortant de mes pensées_.

- Il vous surveille depuis votre arrivée. Votre première nuit à l'hôpital, il l'a passé, à vos côtés. C'est rare un petit-ami comme ça.

Ca l'étonne qu'elle dise ça. J'aurai parié que Josh se vante d'être avec moi. Enfin, se « vantait » d'être avec moi.

- On est pas … ensemble.

- Ah, _répond-elle_. J'aurai parié le contraire, _reprend-elle, après quelques secondes, esquissant de nouveau un sourire_. Pourtant, depuis votre arrivée, c'est le premier à venir et le dernier à partir. Il ne cesse de prendre de vos nouvelles … J'aurai cru, _continue-t-elle, en levant les épaules_. Enfin, ça change de l'image qu'on donne de lui.

Je souris à sa dernière phrase.

- Quand on le connaît bien, il est tout sauf ce qu'on montre à la télé, _dis-je, en le regardant_.

Depuis qu'elle a commencé le nouveau pansement, mon regard ne cesse de le fixer. Il dort paisiblement, tel un enfant. Un visage d'ange dans un corps d'homme. Un filet de bave s'échappe du coin de ses lèvres. Je n'arrête pas de m'imaginer un jour être à ses côtés et le regarder dormir. Il semble si paisible. Comme si un poids lui a été retiré. Peut-être est-ce le fait que je lui ai demandé d'attendre encore un peu ? Ou tout simplement, parce que je suis vivante ? Les deux en même temps ? Peu importe.

- Et voilà ! _Lâche-t-elle, en retirant ses gants_. Je vous ramène vos médicaments. Et surtout n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, _finit-elle avant de quitter la pièce , ses affaires sous le bras_.

- Merci, _dis-je en remettant ma blouse_.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Hey

- Hey.

Il s'étire, baille et relâche tout, d'un coup. Nos yeux se croisent et ne se quittent plus. Un sourire sur chaque visage et aucun mot ne sort. Nous sommes justes heureux que l'autre s'en soit sorti. Vivant bien sûr. Nos respirations se calent sur le même rythme, dans un calme olympien. Je ne pourrai expliquer pourquoi mais depuis le départ, d'un simple regard, nous nous comprenons. Cerveaux connectés ou simple coïncidence ? En tout cas, ça en fait frémir plus d'un. Mes collègues et amis, Lanie, Ryan et Esposito, en premier lieu. D'ailleurs, je les suspecte d'avoir lancé des paris. Sur Castle et moi-même. Sur un possible « nous ».

Sans s'en rendre compte, sa main vient se loger dans la mienne. Cela me procure des frissons dans le dos et un électrochoc au cœur. Au moins, si je fais un arrêt, il saura quoi faire, pensai-je en souriant.

- Ça va ?

A ses yeux, sa question se veut sérieuse. Pas le genre de question où l'on répond « ça va », juste pour avoir l'impression d'avoir répondu. Juste pour lui donner ce qu'il veut. Non, à ses yeux, il veut une réponse sincère. Une qui vient du fond du cœur.

- Ça pourrait aller mieux mais ça pourrait être pire. Je crois surtout que j'ai de la chance d'être encore là, aujourd'hui. Sans toi là-bas, je n'aurai sûrement pas survécu.

Oui, maintenant, j'ose. Dire ce que je pense, ce que je ressens. Je ne me cache plus devant lui. Il a su déjoué le dernier rempart de ma vie. Il me faut juste encore un peu de temps. Il le sait et il l'accepte, sans broncher. Cet homme n'a jamais baissé les bras. Il a toujours attendu. Il est l'aiguille dans la botte de foin. La lumière au bout du tunnel. Ce qu'on pourrait appeler « le prince charmant ». Une perle rare. Nos destins se sont liés il y a maintenant trois ans et pour rien au monde, je le regretterai.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir tout le monde._

_Me revoilà enfin avec le chapitre 3. J'ai écrit plus que je ne le pensais (tant mieux d'ailleurs ^^). Petit tour des reviews :_

_Elisalef : Voila la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise toujours autant ^^_

_Camlapro : Merci beaucoup ^^_

_SeriesAddict76 : Lui sauter dessus ? Plus vite qu'il ne le pense ^^_

_Castle-BB156-Bones : ahhh du Caskett ^^ et ça va monter crescendo ^^_

_Castlefan : oui, elle s'est attendre cette suite, tout comme le chapitre 3. En tout cas, merci ^^_

_Envin, place au chapitre 3. Enjoy ^^_

**Chapitre 3**

Après le passage du médecin, Castle est revenu d'asseoir, à mes côtés. Il n'a pas voulu quitter la pièce, prétextant avoir la phobie des couloirs. Que depuis ce qu'il s'est passé au cimetière, il ne pouvait plus rester plus de quelques secondes dans un endroit pareil. Et puis, depuis qu'il sait que la porte n'est pas fermée, il ne veut plus me quitter. Je trouve ça plutôt mignon. Peut-être que je divague un peu ? Ou est-ce parce que je me laisse le droit d'être enfin heureuse ? Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, il est là, présent, comme à chaque fois.

- Tu crois que tu vas tenir une semaine ici ? _me demande-t-il, grand sourire_.

Il sait déjà la réponse.

- Seulement si tu restes dans les parages.

Son sourire s'étire encore plus qu'il ne le pourrait. Alors, non je ne tiendrai pas mais s'il est là, oui je pourrai le faire. Il faut juste qu'il reste.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

Il pose ses bras sur le bord du lit. Nos mains sont proches, nos doigts s'effleurent, se touchent et puis s'enlacent. Mon cœur s'emballe. Le rythme cardiaque augmente. L'appareil s'affole, les infirmières aussi. Mais voyant que tout va bien, elles arrêtent la machine et repartent comme si de rien n'était. Ça parle tout bas, ça sourit, lançant des regards du coin de l'œil. Elles parlent sûrement de nous.

- On se croirait en primaire, _dit-il, sur un ton amusé_.

- Ca ne change pas grand chose pour toi, puisque tu ne l'as jamais quitté.

- Ahah ! très drôle, lieutenant, _réplique-t-il, faussement touché_. Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton humour.

Étant un grand gamin dans un corps d'homme, il boude. Petite moue, bras croisés, il dévie son regard à l'autre bout de la pièce. Quelques regards au coin de l'œil, vite repartis. Je souris. Cet homme arrivera toujours à me faire rire, avec ses pitreries.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, pour quelqu'un qui est encore au primaire, tu es plutôt pas mal.

Il lève ses épaules.

- Pff, tu dis ça pour que j'arrête de bouder.

Je roule des yeux.

- Tant pis, _dis-je, en hochant des épaules_. Il y a sûrement d'autres beaux gosses dans les parages. D'ailleurs, le médecin McLaughlin est vraiment pas mal.

Ni une ni deux, il se tourne vers moi, bouche béante.

- Comment oses-tu me faire ça ? … Je …

- Castle, je plaisante.

- C'est même pas marrant.

Il se met de nouveau à bouder. J'allais dire quelque chose quand une personne décide d'entrer, après avoir frappé à la porte.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Hey darling ! Castle !

- Salut Lanie.

Mon écrivain ne répond pas, trop concentré à bouder dans son coin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce matin ?

- Rien. Il fait juste son gamin de 5 ans. Monsieur n'a pas apprécié une blague …

- Qui n'était pas drôle mais pas drôle du tout.

J'explose de rire, suivie de près par Lanie.

- De toute façon, je dois passer au loft.

Il se lève, et commence à partir.

- Castle !

Il s'arrête, au niveau de la porte.

- Tu reviens tout à l'heure ?

- Always.

Puis, il part, me laissant ainsi seule avec ma meilleure amie. A son regard, je sens que je vais être bombarder de questions.

- C'était quoi, ça ?

- Quoi, « ça » ?

- Ce qu'il vient de se passer. Et me dis pas qu'il ne se passe rien, je ne te croirai pas.

Elle me regarde avec insistance. Je crois que j'ai tout autant lui avouer tout de suite. De toute façon, elle ne me lâchera pas d'une semelle, si je ne lui dévoile rien.

- Disons qu'il y aurait peut-être et je dis bien « peut-être » …

- Allez, Kate, accouche.

Je regarde à gauche, à droite et évidemment sous ma blouse.

- Je crois qu'aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas enceinte, _réplique-je, en laissant retomber le tissu._

- Fais pas ta maline, tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire,_ me dit-elle exaspérée_.

Je souris. Aujourd'hui, je suis d'humeur taquine.

- Je lui ai demandé d'attendre encore un peu.

Une phrase qui ne semble rien dire mais qui en dit tellement. Elle me regarde sans trop comprendre puis plongeant mon regard dans le sien, elle comprend enfin.

- Tu as enfin ouvert les yeux. Il était temps ma belle.

Je rougis légèrement.

- Et Josh ?

- J'ai rompu avec lui, hier.

- J'imagine qu'il n'a pas apprécié quand tu lui as dit pourquoi ?

- Il a compris tout seul. Et non, il n'a pas apprécié.

Elle me sourit. Je lui rend la pareille. Après quelques minutes, elle reprend la parole.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de sortir avec Richard Castle, l'écrivain ?

- Lanie, _dis-je avec des gros yeux_. On est pas vraiment ensemble.

- T'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que ton écrivain est en train de faire la danse du bonheur, au moment où je te parle. Alors, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi tu attends, …

- Il m'a dit « je t'aime », _dis-je tout bas_.

Elle me fixe, m'attrapant le bras par la même occasion.

- Pardon ?

Je ne sais pas si je dois répéter. J'aurai tellement voulu que cette phrase, elle ne l'aie pas entendue.

- Il me l'a dit … « Je t'aime » …

- Quand ?

Ressasser les souvenirs de jour-là me donne la nausée. J'aurai aimé qu'il me le dise dans d'autres circonstances.

- Au cimetière. Après le tir.

Je déglutis fortement. C'est la première fois que je repense à l'enterrement et à tout ce qu'il s'est passé après. Une larme coule le long de ma joue.

- Kate !

- Non, laisse-moi finir … En attendant l'ambulance, il n'arrêtait pas de me parler, de me demander de rester, … de me battre. Et puis, il me l'a dit.

Je souris légèrement. Parce que, dans ce malheur, il y a eu ce petit bonheur. Trois mots, sept lettres. Tellement banal mais tellement significatif pour moi. Parce que c'est ce que je ressens pour lui.

- Je crois qu'au final, c'est ce qui m'a sauvée.

- Eh ben alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- …

- Kate.

- J'ai … j'ai toujours cette peur qu'il m'abandonne un jour, comme les autres. Ma mère, Royce, Montgomery. Ils étaient si importants à mes yeux et ils sont partis.

- Kate !

Nos regards de nouveau encrés l'un dans l'autre, elle me prend la main.

- Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis qu'il est entré dans nos vies, tu tiens le bon. Depuis le début, cet homme est resté à tes côtés. Pourtant, tu l'as cherché, titillé, charmé, repoussé, puis de nouveau la même rengaine. Il n'a pas bronché une seule aurait pu partir de nombreuses fois. D'ailleurs, il l'a fait mais regardes, il est toujours revenu. Pourquoi, d'après toi ?

Elle me regarde, d'un air compatissant.

- Il ne t'abandonnera pas. Pas lui. Et puis, si tu veux encore un autre exemple, depuis que tu séjournes ici, il passe le plus clair de son temps, à tes côtés. Si cet homme n'est pas fou amoureux de toi, je me fais bonne sœur et Dieu sait que je ne pourrai pas, pour des choses évidentes.

J'éclate de rire à sa dernière phrase. Elle a raison. Heureusement qu'elle est là.

- Merci.

- Y a pas de quoi, ma belle.

A partir de ce moment-là, nous reprenons une discussion dite « banale », le genre de moment où l'on parle de tout et de rien. L'après-midi est passée très rapidement.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir tout le monde._

_Me voilà enfin avec la suite. Je vous avouerai que cette suite ne me plaît pas vraiment et est assez courte. Disons que je me suis lancée dans cette fic' sans grande conviction et j'ai un peu de mal à l'écrire. Pourtant, j'ai envie d'aller jusqu'au bout, et même si ça prendra des mois ^^ Enfin, voici la suite de l'histoire. Enjoy ^^_

**Chapitre 4**

- Pas de température, ni de problèmes apparents. Eh bien, mademoiselle Beckett, tout est bon pour moi.

Je souris. Après une semaine d'observation, j'étais enfin apte à sortir.

- Cependant …

Tiens, j'aurai dû m'y attendre à celle-là. Toujours une contre-indication.

- Il vous faut quelqu'un pour vous surveiller au moins pendant quatre cinq jours pour être sûr que vous vous portez bien. Avez-vous quelqu'un qui puisse rester avec vous pendant ce laps de temps ?

- Euh …

- Moi, _intervient Castle, en entrant dans la pièce_. Tu peux rester avec moi au loft. De toute manière mère et Alexis sont dans les Hamptons.

Comment a-t-il fait ?

- Je ne veux pas te…_ Commençai-je_.  
- Ne t'en fais pas. Ça ne me dérange absolument pas. En plus il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur toi. Et puis Alexis a souvent été blessée quand elle était plus jeune, je serais prendre soin de toi ! _Dit-il en souriant_.  
- L'affaire est résolue dans ce cas ! _Intervint l'homme en blouse blanche_. Au revoir et revenez dès le moindre problème, _finit-il en me tendant l'ordonnance_.

Je me retourne vers mon partenaire.

- Je suppose que tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Pour toute réponse il me fait un sourire angélique.

- Tu aurais pu me laisser rentrer chez moi ?

Quelques secondes passent. Il range mon sac dans son coffre.

- Oui, j'aurai pu.

- Alors pourquoi ?

Et puis, tout en se dirigeant à sa porte, il plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

- Tout simplement parce qu'il ne faut pas rire avec ce genre de chose, Kate. Tu as failli mourir une fois. Je n'ai pas envie que cela t'arrive et que cette fois-ci, ça soit vraiment la dernière.

Il m'a dit ça d'un ton sans appel, sérieusement. C'est assez rare de le voir agir comme ça.

- Pourquoi me dire ça ?

- Tu le sais très bien. Je ne le redirai pas maintenant parce que je n'ai pas envie de brusquer les choses. Je te respecte trop pour ça.

Je baisse la tête. Oui, je le sais mais pourquoi est-il difficile, pour ma part, de lui dire clairement que c'est réciproque ?

Plus aucun mot ne sera prononcé jusque dans son appartement. Après y être entrés, il dépose mes affaires au pied des escaliers.

- La chambre d'amis est à ta disposition. Je peux monter ton sac dès maintenant, si tu veux.

- Plus tard. Enfin si ca ne … te dérange pas, bien sur.

- Comme tu le veux.

Il m'invite alors vers l'îlot de la cuisine.

- Tu as faim ? On peut commander quelque chose à manger ? Chinois, Thaï, Italien ? Ou alors tu préférerais que je te prépare un petit quelque chose ? Et puis, on pourrait peut-être ensuite regarder un film ? Je viens d'acheter …

- Castle ! … Stop ! _Dis-je, en souriant_.

Il avait l'air anxieux, prêt à dégainer à mes moindres gestes, prêt à me secourir à mes moindres faiblesses.

- Si tu commences comme ça, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir rester et je ne suis même pas sûre de me retenir de te mettre une balle entre les deux yeux, ok ?

Il acquiesce doucement, déglutissant bruyamment. Je crois que nous sommes tous les deux gênés de la situation. Aucun des deux ne sachant quoi faire face à l'autre. Je tente alors de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Ceci dit, un de tes petits plats m'ira très bien.

Il semble se relâcher un peu. Il commence alors à préparer, me parlant des parties de poker endiablées avec Ryan et Esposito, des grandes lignes directrices de son prochain bouquin, des aventures d'Alexis et d'Ashley et des péripéties de Martha. Tout le monde a droit à sa petite anecdote.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après avoir fini de manger, il m'invite à aller m'asseoir au coin salon pendant qu'il débarrasse. Il ne veut pas que je fasse le moindre geste ici. J'avais beau lui dire que je n'étais pas en sucre ou que je n'allais pas me couper un ongle, rien n'y fit. A ce rythme-là, ces quelques jours risquent d'être longs. Je n'aime pas ne rien faire. Il va donc falloir m'armer de patience.

- Alors, un film, ça te tente ? _Me dit-il, en se rapprochant, deux verres à la main_.

- Tout dépend du film.

Prenant mon verre en main, je lui glisse un « merci » dans un murmure qu'il remercie d'un sourire.

- Science-fiction, fantasy, guerre, western, romantique ? _Reprend-il, en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque._

- Science-fiction !

- Bon choix ! _Avoue-t-il, dans un sourire à peine masqué_. Alors, alors,_ réfléchit-il_. Star Wars, Alien, Retour vers le futur, Mad Max, Jurassic Park … Oh ! Men In Black, _continue-t-il, les grand yeux et la bouche ouverte, tel un enfant devant un magasin de jouet_. Le Cinquième élément. « Lilou Dallas Multipass ». The X-files …

- Castle, pas besoin de me faire toute ta panoplie de DVD, un seul suffira et je te laisse choisir.

- Ah !

Je le regarde perplexe.

- Quoi ?

- Quoi « quoi » ?

- A toi de me le dire !

Il hausse un sourcil, penche la tête.

- J'aurai pensé que tu avais une préférence., c'est tout,_ lâche-t-il, en haussant les épaules_.

- Qui te dit que je n'en ai pas ? … Allez, Castle, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de mettre MIB.

Il est à la limite de sauter partout mais il se retient. Et quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir lancé le film, il s'installe à côté de moi. Et sans m'en rendre compte, je me colle à lui, posant ma tête dans son cou, mes jambes légèrement pliées sur le canapé. Il m'entoure de son bras droit tout en posant sa tête contre la mienne.

_Alors verdict ?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Me voilà enfin avec la suite (assez magire?) de cette fic'. Je vous avouerai que j'ai un peu de mal à voir où je vais mais bon, je fais avec ^^ En tout cas, merci pour les reviews ^^_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre. So enjoy ^^_

_P.S. : pour ceux qui suivent « le cirque, le clown, … », la suite ne devrait pas tarder. Elle est presque finie (j'essaie de la finir aujourd'hui en tout cas ^^) donc ne vous inquiétez pas, elle sera vite postée ^^_

**Chapitre 5**

Il ne m'a fallu que très peu de temps pour m'endormir. Une petite vingtaine de minutes environ. Histoire de voir Will Smith se faire embarquer par Tommy Lee Jones pour aller dans un boui-boui d'un petit quartier. Et puis, plus rien. Ce n'est pas que le film m'ennuyait mais la journée m'avait fatiguée. Et puis, une chose que je n'oserai jamais avouer de vive voix, j'étais quand même bien installée. Quoi qu'on en dise, et surtout quoi que j'ai pu dire ou non, cet homme aura réussi là où tout le monde s'est cassé les dents : faire tomber ce fameux mur que j'ai érigé il y a maintenant 14 ans.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je me réveille, après ce que j'aurai pu appeler une bonne nuit de sommeil. Décidément, ces derniers temps, j'accumule les heures réparatrices. En ouvrant les yeux, je découvre une nouvelle pièce. Je ne suis plus dans le salon, allongée sur le canapé. Mais dans une chambre et dans un lit. Sa chambre d'amis. Un lieu que je connais déjà, puisque j'ai pu y loger lorsque mon appartement avait explosé. Mais pourquoi suis-je ici ? Je ne me souviens pas d'être venue ici de mon plein gré, et encore moins de m'être réveillée. Serait-il possible qu'il m'y ait déposé pendant mon somme ? A-t-il … ? Prise de panique , je soulève la couette et remarque que je suis encore habillée. Ouf. Il a de la chance. Quoi qu'en y pensant, il a dû penser à la fameuse balle entre les deux yeux que j'aurai pu lui flanquer s'il avait oser.

Après avoir passé cinq bonnes minutes à réfléchir au pourquoi du comment je suis arrivée ici, je décide enfin de descendre. L'odeur de nourriture me donne faim et c'est à ce moment-là que mon estomac se réveille et qu'il réclame une substance consistante.

- Ça sent bon, dis donc ? Dis-je, en arrivant en bas des marches.

Surpris, il en fait presque tomber la poêle et son contenu, sur le sol de la cuisine.

- Désolée.

Il sourit, comme un enfant, fier d'avoir rattraper sa bêtise.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te lèves si tôt.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me lever aussi tard, reprend-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot.

- Je sais.

8h. Tôt pour certains, déjà tard pour d'autres.

Tard pour moi.

Habituée à me lever en pleine nuit pour des meurtres à résoudre, me lever à cette heure-là est un exploit.

- Petit-déjeuner ? Continue-t-il, en me tirant de mes songes.

Il a gardé ce sourire qui me fait tant craquer et qui, d'un seul coup, brise encore plus le mur que j'ai érigé. Je ne vais pas tarder à me libérer, si les prochains jours ressemblent à ça. Mais, je me sens prête à franchir le pas. Encore un peu de temps et il le sera.

- Volontiers.

Il m'invite alors à m'installer autour du bar, attenant au plan de travail de sa cuisine, installant en même temps ce qu'il faut pour manger. Au programme de ce matin : bacon, œufs brouillés et café. J'aurai juré qu'il était en train de préparer quelque chose de sa propre conception, qu'il aurait – évidemment – voulu me faire découvrir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites faire ce matin ? Me demande-t-il, en me servant.

- Un peu de footing à Central Park me ferait du bien.

- Le médecin a …

- Je sais ce que le médecin a dit Castle. Je veux juste courir un peu, je n'ai pas envie de rester à ne rien faire jusqu'à mon retour au commissariat.

- Pourtant, ça te ferait le plus grand bien.

- Castle …

- Je sais. Mais promets-moi de ne pas trop forcer, finit-il, en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Nous sommes partis dans une discussion que je ne souhaite pas. Le voir s'inquiéter comme ça pour moi me met à chaque fois mal à l'aise. Mais il va falloir mettre les choses au clair, si quelque chose doit se passer entre nous.

- Castle, arrêtes de t'inquiéter. Déjà que tu surprotèges ta fille, je n'ai pas envie que tu fasses pareil avec moi. Si vraiment ça ne va pas, j'arrêterai de courir et tu serais le premier au courant …

- Je m'inquiéterais toujours pour toi, quoi qu'il m'en coûte, reprend-il, avec une mine déconfite. Tout comme je m'inquiéterais pour Alexis. C'est une chose à laquelle je tiens parce que vous êtes, au même titre que ma mère, des gens qui me tiennent à cœur.

Je reste stupéfaite, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. C'est une déclaration qui me fait chaud au cœur et c'est avec des moments comme ceux-là qui me poussent inlassablement vers lui.

- Et si, après avoir régler ces problèmes intérieurs, tu nous laissais une chance d'un « nous », ce ne pourra qu'empirer.

Je rougis, en pensant à tout ce qui pourrait se passer dès que nous serons ensemble. Déjà que, pour avoir déjà goûter à ses lèvres, j'en avais presque perdu connaissance, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il pourrait me faire dès le début de notre – future ? – relation.

- Ok, j'essayerai de faire attention, lâche-je, dans un souffle.

Il sourit, satisfait d'entendre ces quelques paroles. Nous finissons ce petit-déjeuner, en parlant de tout et de rien mais cette discussion serait le prémisse de tout le reste.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonsoir tout le monde._

_Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres (bizarrement quand les idées et l'inspiration sont là, l'écriture est beaucoup plus rapide ^^). _

_Merci pour vos reviews qui m'aident à continuer. Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre. Enjoy ^^_

**Chapitre 6**

Pantalon de jogging, débardeur et cheveux en queue de cheval, sans compter le baladeur accroché au bras et écouteurs aux oreilles, je suis prête. Je regarde en face de moi, un sourire en coin. De l'herbe à perte de vue, quelques arbres par-ci, par-là. Des couples, avec ou sans enfants, se baladant. Et puis le soleil. Il est dix heures du matin et je suis heureuse. Courir et ne penser qu'à cette sensation de bien-être, voilà ce que je recherche aujourd'hui pour cette reprise. Alors, je sais que je ne courrai pas autant que je le voudrais mais si je peux fouler un peu l'asphalte, ça sera déjà un bon point.

Je m'élance donc, dès l'entrée du parc, celle à côté du Musée Métropolitain, point de départ de mes toutes premières courses, il y a maintenant 15 ans environ. Refaire le même parcours, si petit soit-il, me fera du bien. Juste une mise en jambe avant de reprendre un vrai rythme sportif. Prendre mon temps, évaluer mon état, puis augmenter de jour en jour. C'est ce qui me paraît le mieux. Je passe devant l'Obélisque, structure d'Egypte antique, que j'ai pu regarder encore et encore, quand j'étais plus jeune. Là aussi où j'ai pu embrasser mon premier garçon, qui n'est pas resté très longtemps avec moi, préférant une jeune femme « blonde à forte poitrine », comme le dirait l'adage. Un bon souvenir ancré dans un mauvais. Je souris face à ce souvenir de ma pré-adolescence, souvenir que Castle s'empresserait de connaître dans les moindres détails, tellement friand de ce genre de choses.

Pour l'instant, tout semble se passer comme je le pensais. Le rythme cardiaque est plutôt bon, mon cœur n'a pas l'air de vouloir trop s'emballer. Quelques joggeurs me dépassent, foulant le sol, de grandes enjambées. Sur les quelques bancs limitrophes, des couples, plutôt d'âge assez avancé. Et c'est là que mon cerveau décide de se mettre en route, imaginant Castle et moi à leur place, dans des dizaines d'années, avec pourquoi pas, un chien. Assez bizarre comme imagination mais cela me tenterait assez. Je ne dirai pas non à une fin de vie, à ses côtés. Pourquoi pense-je à ça maintenant ? Je secoue la tête, essayant ainsi de faire envoler toutes ses idées, qui m'éloignerait de mon objectif principal : retrouver de la force physique.

Premier virage et me retrouve avec un lac, sur ma droite et pas n'importe lequel : le réservoir de Jackie Onassis, en hommage à Jackie Kennedy, 37ème « First Lady ». Souvenirs des quelques soirées sous le thème « à la découverte des étoiles ». Des moments de franche rigolade entre amis, sans compter les soirées de ma période rebelle sous le signe du cuir noir et des casques de moto. Période où j'en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs à mes parents, surtout mon père, qui, si je lui en reparle maintenant, pourrait redevenir blanc comme un linge. Je souris de nouveau, face à ce nouveau souvenir. A croire que j'ai passé mon temps à Central Park … A y réfléchir, j'y ai passé le plus clair de mon temps. Avec mes parents, mes amis ou seule, je connais ce parc comme ma poche.

Je continue mon tour, sans trop forcer et surtout sans trop de difficultés. Cela me rassure de voir que, dans mon état, j'arrive encore à tenir le temps d'un jogging. Mes foulées se font de plus en plus grandes et ma respiration plutôt signe pour une reprise. Je n'aurai pas cru pouvoir tenir aussi longtemps et même si je suis généralement plutôt quelqu'un de confiante, là, j'explorais des terres inconnues. Rien à voir avec ce que je voyais d'habitude et puis là, c'est de moi qu'il s'agit. De moi et de mon corps. Arrivée devant le belvédère Castle, je monte les marches d'un pas rapide, puis fait demi-tour, les redescend pour les remonter, en montant au maximum les genoux. Après l'avoir fait deux fois de suite, je continue, en ralentissant la cadence, me laissant ainsi le temps de reprendre un souffle et un rythme cardiaque normaux.

Arrivée à la fin de mon tour, je décide de pousser encore un peu, histoire de n'avoir aucun regret pour cette reprise. Je passe devant la sculpture d'Alice au pays des merveilles, lieu et place de parties de cache-cache dans mon enfance. Encore un bon souvenir. Ma mère me guidant pour que mon père ne me trouve pas, et lui faisant de ne me trouver qu'une fois sur trois. Une chose que j'ai toujours voulu faire, le jour où j'aurai des enfants. Enfin, si un jour, j'en ai.

Au bout de l'allée, je décide d'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Je respire tranquillement, poussant mes inspirations au maximum. Je transpire beaucoup, la sueur coulant sur mon visage rougi par l'effort physique. Je sors du parc en marchant, rejoins ma voiture en longeant cet endroit marqué par tant de souvenirs. J'aimerai pouvoir en créer d'autres, avec lui si possible. Je dois régler mes problèmes et peut-être que là, nous pourrions passer à l'étape suivante. Il m'a dit qu'il attendrait … Il doit m'attendre … Je ne pourrai pas survivre s'il n'est plus dans les parages.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A peine la porte fermée, je me dirige vers les placards, posant au passage mes clés de voiture, ainsi que celles du loft sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. J'ai encore du mal avec l'idée d'avoir un double des clés. Mais il a insisté pour que je puisse m'échapper d'ici, comme bon me semble, histoire « d'aller crier un bon coup sur le premier passant ou d'aller frapper sur un punching-ball, si l'envie s'en ressent », m'a-t-il expliqué. Ouvrant lesdits placards, je choppe un verre et me sers au distributeur d'eau du frigo. Je le bois d'une traite, m'en ressers un second, que je bois de nouveau d'une traite, puis repose ledit verre dans l'évier.

M'appuyant contre les meubles de la cuisine, mon regard se pose sur l'ensemble de la pièce. Personne à l'horizon, aucun bruit. A première vue, personne n'est là mais connaissant mon partenaire, il ne doit pas être loin, sûrement dans son bureau, en train d'écrire. Préférant ne pas le déranger dans sa folie d'écrivain à succès, je décide de prendre une bonne douche. Qui ne pourra que me relaxer après tant d 'effort. Je me dirige donc vers le premier étage, la chambre d'amis en particulier. Des affaires de rechange sous le bras, je me dirige vers l'objet de mes désirs ponctuels.

La douche.

Endroit déjà utilisé plus d'une fois, lors de mon court – très court – séjour ici, lors de l'explosion de mon appartement. Je n'avais jamais envisagé revenir dans cet espace clos mais quelqu'un d'intelligent a dit un jour « ne jamais dire jamais ». Il a dû être très inspiré ce jour-là ! Mais pour une fois, il avait raison.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A peine finie de me préparer, que je descendis les quelques marches me séparant de la pièce principale du loft. Je fus étonnée de le voir, déjà aux fourneaux.

- Repas gastronomique en vue pour commencer si tôt ?

Son regard se détourna de sa préparation, pour me fixer.

- Si pour repas gastronomique, tu entends tagliatelles à la carbonara, alors oui, on peux le considérer comme tel.

Un sourcil levé, je le regardais me sourire, comme sourirait un enfant.

- Et pour ta gouverne, il est presque midi me lance-t-il, spatule vissée sur moi.

- Déjà ?

- Hum hum, acquiesce-t-il, tout en reprenant son activité.

Je regarde alors l'horloge, et constatai, à mon grand étonnement qu'il était 11h48. Effectivement, l'heure du déjeuner arrivait plus tôt que je ne le pensais.

- Ce que je te propose, c'est d'aller d'installer sur le canapé et de regarder la télé, le temps que je finisse. Ça te va ?

J'avisai sa proposition et acceptai avec joie. Et il ne m'a fallu que très peu de temps pour m'assoupir, sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un bruit me fit sursauter.

- Bien reposée ? Me demanda une vois féminine.

Je me retournai et croisa le regard amical de Martha.

- Je crois que oui. Quelle heure il est ?

- 13h30 passé, me lança Alexis, tout sourire.

Elles étaient en train de débarrasser. Et Castle n'était pas dans les parages.

- Ne lui en voulez pas. Il voulait vous laisser reprendre des forces, me lança l'actrice. Il nous a raconté que vous êtes partie courir ce matin. Il ne voulait pas couper votre cycle de sommeil.

- Si vous voulez lui parler, il est dans son bureau, continua l'adolescente.

Je les remerciai du regard et je me dirigeai vers le bureau. Et après avoir frappé trois petits coups, je rentrai.

- Inspiré ?

- Bien plus que tu ne le penses, sourit-il. Alors bien dormie ?

- Tu aurais pu me réveiller pour manger ?

- J'ai préféré te laisser dormir. La course a dû te fatiguer plus que la normale.

- Merci, chuchotai-je.

Il avait le chic pour me faire fondre : les mots, les petites attentions, les gestes. Si ça continue à ce rythme, je fais fondre avant d'avoir régler tous mes problèmes.

- Tu as faim ?

Il me sortit de ma léthargie, en m'invitant à rejoindre la cuisine.

- Je te fais réchauffer un peu de pâtes ?

Un « oui » plus tard et nous étions en train de discuter de tout et de rien, Martha et Alexis prenant part à la discussion.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonsoir tout le monde._

_Voici la suite de cette fic', chapitre encore un peu plus long que le précédent. Je tiens à dire que vos reviews me motivent à continuer et que je commence à voir où je vais._

_Je tiens aussi à préciser que la suite prendra beaucoup plus de temps, dans le sens où je pars en vacances dimanche et que je ne reviendrai que le samedi 14 septembre (et pour une fois que je pars en vacances, je vais en profiter ^^)._

_Enfin, voici le chapitre 7. Envjoy ^^_

_P.S. : vous connaissez tous le petit carré blanc en bas alors n'hésitez pas ^^_

**Chapitre 7**

Après une partie à celui qui sera le plus mouillé – partie que j'ai gagnée, bien évidemment -, la dernière assiette rangée, il étend le torchon à vaisselle sur la barre du four.

- Que souhaites-tu faire maintenant ?

- Tu ne vas pas au 12th ?

- Non … Je devrais ?

- Eh bien, l'enquête sur la tentative d'homicide à mon égard …

Je le toise du regard, abasourdie par tant de désinvolture. Lui, qui, il y a une semaine à peine, m'annonçait être jour et nuit au commissariat pour retrouver le tireur, n'a pas l'air plus préoccupé par ça, aujourd'hui.

- Ah ça ! Dit-il, en haussant les épaules. Malheureusement, pas de preuve donc l'affaire a été classée.

- Comment ça _classée_ ?

- Le nouveau capitaine a jugé bon de le faire. Et comme elle surveille les gars de très près, pour l'instant, ils font table rase de tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Et puis, …

D'un coup, il semble gêne voire même honteux.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'aime pas vraiment, la capitaine.

Je souris face à sa dernière réplique, en repensant qu'il y a déjà trois ans, j'avais réagi pareil.

- Eh, rit pas, c'est pas marrant. Tu verrais comment elle est, tu irais te cacher au fond de ta tanière.

Un air de gamin apeuré, il fait mine de bouder.

- Donc c'est une femme. Tu peux m'en dire plus sur elle ?

- Pardon ? Réplique-t-il, l'air interrogateur.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire « elle », donc j'en déduis que c'est une femme. Quoi d'autre sur elle ?

- Je vois que miss Beckett a gardé son instinct de détective, sourit-il.

Tout en continuant cette conversation, nous nous installons sur le canapé.

- Victoria Gates, déjà surnommé « Iron Gates » par certains agents. Assez autoritaire dans son genre, elle aime se faire appeler Sir ou Chef.

Il fronce les sourcils.

- Hum, j'aurai pensé que tu aurais jeté un œil par toi-même.

- Ouais, et me faire envoyer paître par votre nouvelle copine, non merci. Je crois que je vais attendre un peu avant de reprendre contact avec le boulot. Ça me fera un peu de vacances.

- Wahou, qu'avez-vous fait de Kate Beckett ? Depuis quand penses-tu comme ça ?

- Depuis que j'ai frôlé la mort. Et puis – en le frappant à l'épaule du revers de la main, tout en souriant – ce n'est pas toi qui voulais que je prenne de la distance avec le travail ? Tu devrais être content, non ?

- C'est vrai mais c'est tellement …

Je plisse des yeux, attendant la fin de sa phrase.

- Surprenant ? Inattendu ?

J'éclate de rire. Et lui aussi. A mon grand étonnement, je me vois des années en arrière, avant que ma mère ne soit tuée. Pas de mur érigé, une innocence encore bien présente et une joie de vivre égale à tous ces jeunes de mon âge. C'est cette sensation que je ressens en ce moment.

Pas de mur. Ou presque plus.

Le mur s'effrite. Encore une brique de retirée. Brisée en mille morceaux pour ne plus revenir.

- Kate ?

Tellement plongée dans mes souvenirs, je ne l'entends pas.

- Kate, ca va ? Reprend-il, en faisant une pression sur mon bras, qui me ramène à la réalité plus tôt que prévu.

Il est là, planté devant moi, attendant patiemment ma réponse.

- Tu devrais peut-être te reposer encore un peu. Je ne suis pas sûr que le footing de ce matin ait été une bonne chose.

- Hum ? … non, ça va. A trop dormir, je vais être décalée et la reprise en sera d'autant plus difficile que si je reste à un rythme normal.

- Comme tu veux, répond-il, en s'affaissant un peu plus dans le canapé.

Du coin de l'œil, je l'avise. Il semble s'inquiéter et pas très en forme.

- Par contre, toi, tu devrais aller te reposer, dis-je doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, toute seule ?

- Castle, il y a tellement de choses à faire toute seule.

Et là, d'un coup, il me regarde, d'un air espiègle, grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah oui ? Arque-t-il, d'un sourcil. Des exemples en tête ?

- Tu me désespères.

- Peut-être mais au moins, je te fais sourire, c'est l'essentiel.

Un silence s'installe, nos regards se croisent. Un de ces échanges silencieux se met en place. Situation où tout ce que l'on peut penser ou ressentir est transmis par la voie visuelle. Connexion importante, indispensable pour nous. Tout comme ce jeu où l'on finit la phrase de l'autre, sans vraiment s'en apercevoir. Les idées fusent, souvent les mêmes d'ailleurs. Vu d'extérieur, on pourrait nous prendre pour des extra-terrestres. A cette idée, je souris de nouveau, pensant que l'effet Castle m'habite. Il en serai heureux et j'en entendrais pour des lustres.

Après avoir passé un nombre incalculable de secondes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, il décide de rompre, le premier, notre échange.

-Tu as sûrement raison. Je vais aller me reposer un peu. Il est vrai que ces derniers temps n'ont pas été de tout repos.

Il se lève et part donc en direction de sa chambre.

- Castle ?

Il se retourne.

- … Repose-toi bien.

- Merci.

La porte de son bureau entrouverte, j'entends la porte de sa chambre se fermer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_POV Rick_

Après avoir fermé la porte derrière moi, je m'installe sur mon lit, allongé sur le dos, les mains l'une sur l'autre, sur mon ventre. Ces derniers temps, beaucoup de choses ont changé. Elle semble plus enclin à s'ouvrir, à laisser les autres la connaître mieux. Ou semble-t-il me laisser la connaître mieux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais j'en suis heureux. Serait-ce ce jour _où_ le capitaine a été enterré où tout a basculé ? Le fait qu'elle se soit fait tiré l'a-t-elle fait changer ses priorités, sa vision des choses ? Ou est-ce que le fait de la suivre depuis trois ans l'a aidé à adoucir sa vie ? J'espère avoir pu la changer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Que tous mes efforts n'ont pas été en vain.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'est de perdre un être cher parce que je n'en ai pas perdu. Cependant, je sais ce que c'est de vivre avec qu'un seul parent, grandir sans l'un des deux. Quand un des deux piliers n'est plus là, notre propre construction en pâtit. Et quand il n'est pas là depuis le début, il est plus que difficile d'évoluer dans de bonnes conditions. Heureusement pour moi, je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti. Elle aussi d'ailleurs. Elle aurait pu sombrer dans de sombres vallées, sinueuses et dangereuses mais elle a été détournée de ces routes, grâce à des personnes qui ont su veiller sur elle. Nous sommes deux âmes vagabondes, ayant vécu des situations plus ou moins similaires. Je sais qu'elle n'y croit pas mais le destin nous a mis chacun sur la route de l'autre. Il fallait que l'on se rencontre. Il n'en était pas question autrement.

Il est déjà plus de 15 heures et c'est sur cette idée que je m'endors paisiblement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il est déjà plus de 15 heures et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Regarder la télé et zapper pour trouver quelque chose de bien – en vain – étant déjà fait, je tourne en rond. Pourquoi l'ai-je envoyé dans sa chambre ?

Sa chambre.

Seul endroit du loft que je ne connais pas encore. J'aurai pu céder à ses avances mais je n'aurai sûrement été qu'une conquête de plus, ajoutée à sa longue liste de bimbos. Mais maintenant, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, on a appris à se connaître et je dois dire qu'il est loin de tout ce que racontent les magazines. J'ai découvert en lui un fils aimant, un père attentionné, un ami sincère et prêt à tout pour ses amis. Loin de l'image du play-boy, entouré de blondes siliconées, signant sur chaque poitrine, mise sous ses yeux. J'ai découvert le Richard Rodgers, bien après le Richard Castle. La face caché de cet homme est bien plus gratifiante que sa face visible. Finalement et chose que je ne lui avouerai qu'à demi-mots, je suis heureuse que nos chemins se soient croisés, lors de cette enquête.

Regardant par la fenêtre les rues de New-York courir à grande vitesse, il m'a fallu quelques instants avant de me rendre compte de la présence de quelqu'un dans la cuisine. Je tourne la tête et découvre Alexis, fermant le frigo, tenant fermement dans sa main une bouteille d'eau..

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

Je souris.

- Tu ne me déranges pas, tu sais.

- Vous aviez … l'air d'être tellement plongée dans votre réflexion.

Elle penche la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous allez bien ?

- A vrai dire, mieux que je ne l'aurai pensé.

- C'est plutôt bon signe alors ?

- Plutôt oui, souris-je.

J'appréciais vraiment Alexis. Je la considérais comme une sœur que je n'ai jamais eue ou plutôt comme une fille que j'aimerai avoir.

- Je peux vous parler franchement ?

Sa voix est devenue grave, son regard insistant. Elle se rapproche de moi.

- Oui, vas-y !

D'un coup, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, mes mains sont moites. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça, aussi rapidement.

- Mon père est-il en danger ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne devrai peut-être pas me mêler de cette histoire mais l'enterrement, toutes ses enquêtes et surtout celle sur le meurtre de votre mère, ça m'inquiète. Je veux dire … mon père n'est pas flic, il n'a pas eu la formation nécessaire pour gérer tout ça. Est-il en danger ?

- Alexis, je …

Je … je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre.

- Tu sais, il a pris la responsabilité de me suivre sans réfléchir aux conséquences. A l'époque, il était tellement content de trouver une nouvelle aire de jeu, d'avoir retrouver l'inspiration qu'il n'a pas pensé qu'il se mettait en danger. Parce que oui, il peut se mettre en danger, comme je peux le faire. Quand on y pense, être flic a plus de mauvais côtés que de bons …

- Alors, arrêter d'enquêter, s'il vous plaît. Si vous tenez un tant soi peu à lui et à tous ceux que vous chérissez, qui sont morts dans cette histoire, arrêtez. Je … je sais que c'est l'histoire de votre vie et que vous serez totalement apaisée seulement quand le meurtrier sera derrière les barreaux mais s'il vous plaît, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon père.

- Alexis …

- Laissez-moi finir s'il vous plaît.

Elle semble pris de désespoir. J'acquiesce en guise de réponse.

- Vous connaissez mon père. Têtu comme il est, il continuera tête baissé à chercher celui qui vous en veut. Je ne le blâme pas. Je ferai pareil à sa place mais il risque sa vie pour sauver la vôtre alors qu'il n'est qu'un simple civil, voulant jouer avec l'adrénaline et couper sa monotonie d'écrivain à succès. Au début, cela me rassurait de voir qu'il prenait la vie plus sérieusement et puis, au fur et à mesure que le cercle se resserrait sur vous, je vous avouerai que cela ne me fait très peur. Peur pour vous, pour lui mais aussi pour ma grand-mère et pour moi. Parce qu'après tout ce temps passé à vos côtés, des personnes malencontreuses s'en prendront à ma famille, sans que je puisse faire quelque chose. Alors, s'il vous plaît, même si vous n'arrêtez pas, réfléchissez-y. Je sais que mon père tient à vous et que vous tenez à lui, plus que vous ne pourriez l'avouer à l'autre.

Elle se stoppe un instant, me laissant ainsi le temps d'imprégner ses paroles, tellement vraies.

-Je te promets d'y réfléchir et d'en discuter avec ton père.

Elle esquisse un léger sourire de satisfaction.

- En tout cas, merci d'avoir été sincère. Ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir ce genre de discussion, même si j'aurai préféré parler de la dernière paire de chaussure sortie ou des dernières frasques de Britney Spears ou Lindsay Lohan avec toi.

Elle pousse un rire bienfaiteur dans cette ambiance pesante.

- Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écouter.

- Tu sais, même du haut de tes 17 ans, tu es quelqu'un de mature et de posé qui a des inquiétudes envers ce monde dans lequel je vis depuis 10 ans maintenant. C'est le moindre que je puisse faire.

Elle se rapproche encore de moi, jusqu'à m'enlacer.

- Merci, murmure-t-elle, avant de partir vers le premier étage, me laissant ainsi seule dans ce grand salon et toutes mes interrogations.


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonsoir tout le monde._

_Me revoilà enfin avec cette suite. Je peux vous dire que les vacances donnent beaucoup d'idées (enfin surtout Central Park lol). Bon, je devais m'occuper de poster cette suite dans la soirée et puis, au final, avec le décalage horaire et la journée du retour, je me suis endormie à 18h environ pour me réveiller il y a 1h30 soit à 3h du mat' (et j'ai encore envie de dormir lol). Sans plus tarder, voici cette suite. Enjoy ^^_

_P.S. : merci pour vos reviews._

**Chapitre 8**

Jamais je n'aurai pensé avoir une telle discussion avec Alexis. Pourtant, si je veux aller plus loin avec son père, elle était inévitable. Ce genre de discussion est appréciable dans le sens où il nous fait prendre conscience de nos faits et gestes. Il est vrai, et elle a raison, que notre métier, _mon_ métier, est difficile et que mon partenaire se met en diffiulté, au péril de sa vie, alors qu'il n'est qu'un simple civil parmi tant d'autres. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il se rendre compte du danger qui règne dans mon monde ni du danger qu'il fait prendre à sa famille. A défaut de tout prendre à la la légère, il serait préférable pour une fois qu'il prenne conscience que la vie n'est pas toujours un terrain de jeu.

C'est une pression sur mon épaule qui me fait reprendre contact avec la réalité. Tournant la tête, je remarque que l'objet de mes pensées est là, un air inquiet sur le visage. Il a l'air d'attendre une réponse que je ne saurai lui donner tant je ne connais pas la question.

- Ca va ?

Telle est la question qui semble lui trotter dans la tête. J'esquisse un sourire, tant la situation me fait repenser aux quelques minutes précédentes lorsque j'étais avec Alexis.

- Ca va, dis-je, dans un souffle de bien-être.

Cela ne faisait que 24 heures que j'étais ici et pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'être à ma place, entouré de gens qui m'appréciaient et que j'appréciais en retour.

- Tu es sure ? Tu as l'air perdue …

- Dans mes pensées, je sais.

Il me regarde perplexe, étonné par tant de justesse et de réalisme de ma part.

- Alexis m'a dit la même chose il y a quelques minutes.

- Alexis ? T'es sure ? Parce qu'au vu de l'heure, elle est en cours … Et tu la connais, elle n'en rate jamais un.

Je fronce les sourcils.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- 16 heures passées.

Je penche la tête sur le côté, hausse les épaules.

- Eh bien, faut croire que le temps me joue des tours.

Je restais, face à la fenêtre, repensent encore aux mots d'Alexis. Elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour son père. Malgré son jeune âge, elle avait une maturité et une prise de consciences à en faire pâlir plus d'un.

- Au fait, bien dormi ?

La question l'étonne. Peut-être espérait-il une confession de ma part ?

- Assez oui. Pas totalement ce que je voulais mais je ferait avec.

Il était là, à mes côtés, regardant dehors, tout comme moi.

- Tu sais, tu peux me parler, si besoin est. Je …

- Je sais.

Il détourne son regard sur moi. Je baisse la tête, me triturant les dooigts, comme une collégienne qui pourrait se faire engueuler.

- C'est juste que …

Me épaules s'affaissent, je souffle, dépité.

- Que quoi, Kate? Me réplique-t-il, doucement.

Je ne sais pas par quoi commenter. Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerai lui dire mais les mots me manquent. Je ne suis pas un écrivain, pas comme lui.

- C'est juste que …

Je regarde de nouveau dehors, en espérant trouver le courage de continuer.

- C'est juste que j'ai peur.

Voilà, c'était dit. Ce n'était pas compliqué. Quoique pour moi, j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait un effort surhumain.

- On a tous peur, Kate. Un jour ou l'autre, on passe tous par cet état. C'est normal.

J'hoche la tête négativement.

- Tu ne comprends pas.

- Expliques-moi alors. J'aimerai pouvoir comprendre. Pouvoir t'aider.

Il parlait doucement. Comment pouvait-il rester dans cet état-là alors que nous étions passés près de la mort il y a une semaine à peine ?

- Ta fille a raison. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

- Comment ca ?

Un œil vers lui. Il a l'air perdu.

- Avec cette affaire,je met ta vie en danger, ainsi que la leur. Je ne peux pas continuer, en sachant que tu risques ta vie autant que moi.

- Kate, …

- Je sais, u l'as choisi cette vie. Depuis trois ans maintenant. Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de la dureté du métier ? Du danger que cela peut engendre ? … Castle, tu n'es qu'un civil. Je ne m'en remettrai pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Je n'y survivrai pas.

« Tout comme Alexis et Martha » pensai-je. Cette discussion allait me coûter cher, je le sentais.

-Mais je sais aussi que cette enquête, 'est toute ma vie. Elle est indissociable de mon histoire et …

-Kate, tout va bien.

Non, tout ne va pas bien. A force de trop y penser, je crois que cette discussion avec la fille Castle m'a plus ébranlée que je ne le pensais.

- Regarde-moi. Kate, … s'il te plaît regarde-moi.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

- Tu l'as dit, cette enquete fait partie de toi. TU ne pourras pas aller mieux tant q'elle ne sera pas bouclée. Crois-moi, elle va te pourrir de l'intérieur, si ce n'est pas déjà commencé.

Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

- J'aimerai te dire d'arrêter, que tout ira bien mais ca serait te mentir. Ca serait _me_ mentir.

Nos yeux s'accrochent.

- Tout ce qu'on peut faire maintenant …

- Mais, …

- Non, Kate, je n'irai nul part. Tu crois que je ne sais pas tous les dangers liés à ton boulot. Mais, ça fait trois ans. Trois ans que je te suis. Je crois en avoir eu une preuve. Et puis, regarde tout ce par quoi nous sommes passé, tous ceux qui se sont mis sur notre route. Et pourtant, …

Sa main sur sa joue, il essuie de son pouce quelques larmes. Je me sens électrisée par son geste.

- Et pourtant, nous sommes toujours là. Alors quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours là à tes côtés.

Ses mots me touchent, me font frissonner. Cet homme aura été le déclencheur d'une nouvelle vie, le saint sauveur des causes perdues. En l'occurrence, la mienne. Quoi que je pourrai lui dire ou faire, sa décision est prise. Tout comme la mienne. Je me rapproche de lui, place ma main derrière sa nuque. D'une légère pression, je lui indique de se baisser, ce qu'il fait aussitôt. Le baiser fut simple, léger, sans fioritures.

- Merci, lui dis-je.

Je venait de sceller, par cet acte, ce qui allait être une relation avec Richard Castle. Quand à l'enquête, j'allais devoir prendre une décision ferme et définitive. Cependant, il me restait quelques semaines de convalescence avant de décider. J'allais les mettre à contribution.

Front contre front, nous échangions un sourire avant de me caler dans ses bras. J'avais lacher la bride.

J'ai enfin décidé d'être heureuse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La soirée est vite arrivée. Il a compris qu'il fallait changer de sujet le temps que j'imprègne le contenu et les décisions prises. Depuis ce baiser, une sensation forte a pris possession de mon corps et srtout de mon esprit. Je crois qu'en fin de compte, les quelques dernières barrières qu'il me restait viennent de tomber. Que ce mur érigé il a maintenant 15 ans vient d'être détruit d'un grand coup de bulldozer. C'est une sensation nouvelle qui s'éveille en moi et avec qui je dois maintenant vivre.

Vivre.

C'est tout ce qu'elle aurait souhaité et c'est tout ce à quoi j'inspire maintenant. Cependant, il me reste u long chemin à parcourir pour y arriver. Il faut déjà que je me remette physiquement de l'opération. Et puis, faire le point sur toute cette histoire. Continuer ou tout laisser ici alors que nous sommes à deux doigts d'y arriver. Le dilemme est tel qu'il va falloir réfléchir, discuter. Je sais que ce n'est pas une discussion à prendre à la légère.

Je porte mes doigts à ma bouche. Je sens encore la sensation de es lèvres contre les miennes. Je souris bêtement. Je me sens comme une adolescente lors de son premier amour. Et bizarrement, c'est un peu le cas. Il a réussi à faire renaître des sensations enfouies depuis tellement longtemps et je dois dire que c'est agréable.

C'est prêt. Tu viens ?

Il me tend sa main, que je saisis sans plus tarder. Il me parler des prochaines aventures de Nikki Heat, tout en nous amenant à table. Et la soirée se passe comme si de rien n'était. Mais nous avons franchi une étape.

J'ai franchi une étape.


End file.
